Future Drabble
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Drabble Masa Depan/Karmanami/AsaRio/NagiKae/ Care for RnR?


Sum: Drabble Masa Depan/Karmanami/AsaRio/NagiKae

* * *

WARNING: Geje, Abal, Alur kecepetan, typo

ANSATSU (c) MATSUI YUUSEI

Maafkan Kesamaan tokoh yang jelas ini inspirasi sendiri :)

* * *

 **#Kok Bisa? (AKABANE)  
**

"Mama kok bisa nikah sama Papa sih?" tanya anak perempuan kecil berusia 5 tahun itu, ia sibuk menusuk-nusuk lintah yang baru saja dibunuh ayahnya "Kenapa memanganya Mao-chan?" tanya Manami sambil menyiapkan tisu, hendak membuang lintah yang sudah mengeras "Papa kan, jahat, mirip iblis, jahil, nyebelin, kenapa Mama bisa suka?" tanya Ryuuji menyambung pertanyaan saudarinya.

"Ehm... Itu kamu dapet panggilan iblis, nyebelin jahil itu dari siapa Mao?" tanya Karma mencoba tersenyum gak terima dirinya dibilang begitu sama anak sendiri.

"Itu, dari Oom-om yang kemarin dateng kesini, siapa Ryuu?" tanya Mao "Oom Terasaka," jawab Ryuuji.

"OOh, Terasaka, Ok, ok sip, sip biar Papa ambil golok dulu,"

"Karma-kun jangan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Kok Bisa? (SHIOTA)**

"Papa, kenapa Mama ada di TV?" Nagisa yang baru saja selesai merapihkan bekas makan malam langsung ditanyai Ryousuke, anak laki-lakinya memang penasaran terus kerjaannya

"Eh.. karena..,"

"Mama mau ketemu Kirito ya? Akane juga mau ketemu!" kata Akane, putrinya memang sangat menyukai SAO.

"Eh bukan..,"

"Atau Mama mau selingkuh? Kok, seringnya meluk oom-oom di TV? Papa jarang dipeluk?" tanya Ryousuke yang sukses menghantam Nagisa "Bukan karena itu soalnya-bentar, kamu tau arti selingkuh darimana? Dan lagi, siapa yang ngajarin kamu?" tanya Nagisa, takutnya anaknya ikut pergaulan bebas, padahal baru umur 5 tahun "Dari Om Hiroto,"

...

"Halo Hinata-san? Boleh tolong cekik Hiroto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Kok Bisa? (ASANO)**

Miharu, Kazuma dan Gakuro sedang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga, disebelah mereka ada Gakushuu yang meskipun di ruang keluarga, tetap menatap tumpukan kertas, Rio sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kok bisa, bumi bentuknya bulat Tou-chan?" tanya Gakuro

"Karena planet lain juga bulat," jawab Gakushuu ngasal

"Terus kenapa awan gerak Otou-chan?" tanya Miharu

"Karena bumi berputar," jawab Gakushuu lagi

"Bumi berputar? Tapi kok ngga kerasa Tou-chan?" tanya Kazuma

"...,"

"Yak! Anak-anak, makan malamnya sudah jadiii!" kata Rio "Yeyy!" semuanya berlari kearah Rio, kecuali Gakushuu, Rio tertawa dan menepuk bahu Gakushuu "Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Rio "Ayo makan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Tragedi-1 : Flashdisk  
**

Malam itu, Kayano pulang cepat, disambut kedua anaknya, dan mereka segera makan malam bersama.

"Siapa yang belum mengerjakan PR?" tanya Nagisa selesai makan, ia duduk disebelah Kayano yang sedang menonton dorama di TV "Akuuu beluum," kata Akane "Aku jugaa," kata Ryousuke "Yahh masa anak Papa belum ngerjain PR? Bukan anak Papa dong, namanya! Ayo kerjain dulu," sahut Nagisa, Akane dan Ryousuke mengangguk.

"Ng?" Akane merasa ada benda keras di tempat pensi yang ia bawa, begitu mengeluarkan benda itu, isinya sebuah flashdisk "Oh iya! Mama aku dapet ini, katanya disuruh nonton," kata Akane polos, Kayano yang kebingungan mengambil flashdisk itu "Ini apa?" tanya Kayano "Hmm katanya film,'" sambung Ryousuke "Film? Yuk, kita coba tonton di TV," kata Nagisa kemudian menyambungkan flashdisk itu ke TV.

Film itu dimulai dan...

"Ahh~ Yamette Kudasai~ Senp-,"

KLIK!

Nagisa mematikan TV itu "Anak-anak yang Papa sayangi..," kata Nagisa dengan tampang horor "Darimana kalian dapat flashdisk itu?" tanya Nagisa, Kayano sedang menangis "Dari Oom Okajima!" jawab dua anaknya serempak.

Esoknya, dilaporkan Okajima Taiga masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan babak belur.

.

.

 **#Tragedi-2: Foto**

Karma selalu memperhatikan barang bawaan anaknya, tidak peduli kapan atau dimana, Manami juga begitu, mereka mengecek tiap pulang sekolah.

Malam ini semuanya tenang, Karma menyesap kopinya, anak-anaknya sedang mengerjakan tugas prakarya sekolahnya, Manami hanya dapat berharap Karma tidak memberi masukan yang aneh-aneh untuk prakarya mereka.

"Ah, jatuh," kata Ryuuji, isi tasnya keluar semua.

Mata Karma menangkap sesuatu.

Foto.

DEMI NAGISA YANG JADI SADA ABE PAS PENTAS TAPI NGGAK JADI.

"Sayang, ini foto... dapat darimana?" tanya Karma tersenyum, pura-pura menyembunyikan amarahnya bagaimana tidak, foto itu dinilai R-18 olehnya tunggu, oleh semua orang. Pelan, Karma menhembuskan nafasnya "Ryuuji, Maori, Papa tanya ini dapat darimana?" tanya Karma "Dari.. Oom yang botak," kata Maori "Ngakunya temen Papa pas SMP," sambung Ryuuji.

"OKAJIMA TAIGA! Itu namanya kalo ngga salah," kata Maori.

Seminggu kemudian, Okajima yang baru keluar dari RS dilaporkan mabok dijejal klorofom.

.

.

 **#Tragedi-3: Cerita**

"Otou-san, Otou-san!"Panggil Miharu, Gakushuu yang sedang membaca koran sore itu menoleh "Ada apa?" tanya Gakushuu, Rio yang sedang bersender disebelahnya ikut menoleh "Kenapa sayang?" tanya Rio "Aku, Kazuma ama Gakuro nggak ngerti ini buku apa.. bahasanya juga ngga kebaca," kata Miharu "Buku apa? Kau ini pinjam buku yang aneh-aneh dari Perpus ya?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Aku ngga minjem di perpus kok," kata Miharu "Terus?" tanya Rio "Aku dikasih pinjem Oom Taiga Okajima," kata Miharu.

Gakushuu dan Rio panik tak terkira, mereka membuka isi buku itu.

[Selanjutnya, cobalah pakai Baju Bunny Girl ini dan berdansalah di depanku, goda aku sampai aku-]

Rio segera menutup buku itu.

"Hey Gaku sayang," kata Rio mengeluarkan aura kelam "Dimana setruman listrik yang kau beli tempo hari?" tanya Rio "Ada di kamar sayang, kalau perlu ambillah pistol dan peluru sekalian," kata Gakushuu.

Okajima yang baru melangkah keluar kamar RS bergidik "Sus, saya ngga jadi pulang deh, firasat saya ngga enak," kata Okajima kembali masuk ke kamar dituntun suster banci itu.

.

.

 **Gakushuu dan Karma**

"Eh Titisan Lipan, ngapain lo kesini?" tanya Karma begitu melihat Gakushuu di depannya "Gue harusnya yang nanya Iblis Gak Berperikemanusiaan," kata Gakushuu, Rio dan Manami mulai sweatdrop.

"APA ANAK LO LIAT-LIAT PUTRI GUE? NAKSIR?! KAGAK AKAN GUE BIARIN," kata Gakushuu spontan menjauhkan Miharru dari pandangan Ryuuji.

"HAH?! YANG ADA ANAK LO KALI YANG LIAT-LIAT PUTRI GUE! MENJAUH LO!" seru Karma menarik Maori dari jangkauan Kazuma dan Gakuro.

"Papa, jangan gitu dong, Kazuma kan orang yang nolong aku pas aku dibully," kata Ryuuji "Eh?"

"Otou-chan santai~ Ryuuji 'kan yang nolongin aku pas aku jatuh dari tangga," kata Miharu.

...

"Maaf,"

.

.

 **Bocah**

Entah gimana ceritanya, entah keberuntungan ato kesialan, Gakushuu, Karma dan Nagisa bertemu, bareng ama anak-anak dan istrinya, mereka memutuskan makan bersama di Rumah Makan terdekat, ada tamannya jadi mereka membiarkan anak mereka lepas dari jangkauan.

Terlihat dari luar, sepertinya Akane menangis-mungkin ulah Gakuro lagi, entah kenapa anak titisan lipan dari bapaknya itu hobi menjahili Akane, sementara itu dengan gagahnya Ryuuji melindungi Akane, terlihat dari tempat mereka makan pertengkaran itu.

"Dasar Bocah, dijaili dikit aja marah," komentar Gakushuu

"Iya, tapi anak lo penyebabnya," kata Karma

"Hah? Apa? Masi mending daripada anak lo yang bertingkah sok pangeran," kata Gakushuu

"Hee, jadi lo ngga papa si Kuro nyakitin cewek?" tanya Karma

"Jangan disingkat! Namanya Gakuro!" seru Gakushuu murka, ia menghantam tangannya ke meja

"Apa Lo? Mo berantem? Ayo sini," kata Karma

"Oh! Boleh!"

"INI SEBENERNYA MEREKA YANG BOCAH APA KALIAN YANG BOCAH SIH!? GAK MALU DILIATIN ORANG BANYAK!?" tanya Nagisa yang dari tadi diam, ia tak tahan kalau Gakushuu dan Karma mulai bertengkar.

Tapi pastinya komentar Nagisa nggak di dengar dan-

"DASAR LO TURUNAN IBLIS!"

"LAH DARIPADA ELO TITISAN LIPAN!"

-Rumah Makan itu hancur separuh.

.

.

 **OWARIIII**

 **(Gatau ah) Care for RnR?**


End file.
